ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy test for Stella in Iwagakure
Guest_StellaHozuki: The canopy of trees dappled spots of sun light onto the vivid green grass. The girl was a bundle of nerves, she tried to keep from smiling she'd waited years for this test. The dragon flies buzzed, circling her head, and she tried not to bat them away. This was not the time to worry about her hair. NamikazeSoudai: ((Well a entrance post usually explains how one got to this location, as well as the things they are wearing or have with them. ^ ^ I'll do mine)) NamikazeSoudai: Soudai woke up from her and hurried through the process of getting ready. She ate, dressed, and brushed her teeth in under 10mins then equipped everything she would need today for giving an academy test. As well as her normal amount of kunais and senbons, she brought a few more including throwing stars which she no longer used which were commonly known as shurikens. She too brought her legendary sword with her, the 'Twin Blades' as they were known, not for the student but just in case. A shinobi was always prepared. She left her house, quickly leaving the village and going to the Iwagakure main gates, or so Iwagakurians knew them as, to the stranger's eyes it was hard to see how the location could have the entrance to a massive village, but it did. She quickly made sure she was alone, and passed through one of the half dozen waterfalls or so that were located here, knowing which ones had secret passages, and came out on the otherside into a forest. It was a thick forest, a lot of it still unexplored because of the dangerous terrian. Academy students joked that failed students roamed these forest, seeking to somehow prove their worth and become a genin..Soudai knew no such evidence of people was here though, a failed student or more would suck at hiding their tracks and staying quiet.. She noticed Stella already here, a good sign that she was a good student, be early, and nodded towards her politely. "Stella..Yamanaka..Good to meet you.." She said kindly, a clipboard in her hand. "Here.." She tossed three kunais down onto the ground near her feet. "That target over there hanging from the tree. Try your best to hit it with these three kunais." Guest_StellaHozuki: ((Right okay then :D )) I pulled the kunai out of the soft dirt at my feet, taking the time to admire one of the finely pointed metals . I'd only seen one of Dad's kunai before. I aimed at the target narrowing my eyes. My first throw was shakey and missed the target completly, sticking into a tree trunk near by. I aimed with the second willing my hand to stay stead. The point snagged the edge of the target board. I cursed under my breath then hurled the last and final kunai which crashed into the left side of the target. I bit my lip to stop myself smiling. NamikazeSoudai: "Not bad i suppose, the target is a bit away than what academy students is use to." She wrote something down onto the clipboard, looking up at Stella for a moment before contining to write. "I have two other commonly range weapons. Shurikens, which are throwing stars and easier to throw more than one at a time compared to kunais. I have senbons, something much more diffucult to hit effectively, but a strong weapon if it does. Which one do you want to try using? You won't have to practice with the other." She offered a handful of shurikens in one hand or a bundle of senbons in the other. Guest_StellaHozuki: I hover my hand over the shurikens. Maybe I should go for the easy option once? No. I can't afford to go easy on myself not now. I take the bundle of senbons glancing them over before nodding at Soudai-Sensei. NamikazeSoudai: She pointed to a target closer than the last one for which Stella had to hit. Senbons were tougher to do effectively, one had to have good throwing speed for it to pierce things like wood or thick clothing, they had to figure out how to balance it too when throwing it with your hand. A lot of genins didn't use senbons because it was diffucult, and Stella decided to be judged based on how well she uses the weapon. She had 8 senbons to use.. "Give it a try." Guest_StellaHozuki: ((Got to go in a minute )) I swallowed my mouth suddenly dry. You can do this Stells. No. You WILL do this. I turned to face the target and furrowed my brow. Slowly I raised my arm and threw the senbon with all my might, it his the target and bounced off, landing in the green grass. I wiped the sweat off my brow on the back of my hand before throwing yet another senbon this time I tried to aim a bit high and let my grip slacken a bit. The senbon stabbed into the target right on the edge. That didn't matter. It still hit the target. ((Incomplete Category:Academy test Category:Iwagakure